The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E127-4E131
Actions Ashelani 1) The Ashelani Queen raises an army to defend her new territory, which has recently doubled in size. (-10 income) 2+3) The Queen, after seeing the strange wooden beast carrying not-foods, decides moving across water is beneficial for her people. She begins to search for a suitable beast which would carry her people and attempts to tame it. (2 Technology, -30 wealth) 4) The Queen carries on working on the resin. (technology) Rhiam Reich 1,2) -10 wealth. Eckard works even harder to develop the constitution to an acceptable level that maintains his power while explaining the entire structure of his society. Hopefully it will make maintaining armies and taxation easier.3) An army is raised for the glory of the Reich. No expense is spared. 4) -10 wealth. Efforts are redoubled on boar taming. Failure is not an option, and money will be pumped into this program as needed. Hall of the Five 1) Gojac, not one to be distracted, attempt to graft wings into the chair he is bound to. He continues his work by having a magically enlarged mouse fetch the supplies and books he needs. 2,3) Garma and Kellus work together on fixing up the Imperial Throne Room, in hopes of impressing the majesty of Ahazuara on the new Reich. 4) The Inquirer speaks at length with Gojac. The Inquirer demands that Gojac work on Rucahn's pet project instead of wasting his time on wings, and Gojac demands that Rucahn bind him to a more comfortable chair. Gojac tinkers with his wings while they talk, as the Inquirer gives very long-winded soliloquys about the possiblities and of the idea of bringing back Ahazuara to all its glory. (Culture) Derult The Derultians, in the wake of a stastically impossible revolution amongst a group of robots who always get along, decide they clearly need to generate more income. They pour large amounts of work into exploring the iron mines in the desert, which could prove to be very useful. (Income, 1&2) They also attempt to train their giant flying raptors to travel further distances and carry heavier loads so that trade can happen over long distances with far away people (Further distances for trade, 3). Finally, they decide to research the process of terraforming a desert, so that they may be more successful at it in the future (Tech, 4). Stinheim: -40 wealth, quadruple expand. now at 3 wealth. Expanding out to the east, so that my borders run alongside that crack in the earth, and the southern coastline between the mountains and the crack Ignati: In an effort to improve and unify the Ignati's expanding commerce, Chimeryx orders the construction of a grand marketplace (Income). In commemoration of Ignis' new friendship, he also commissions a statue of Ignati and Orcs playing drinking games. (Culture). He also redoubles his efforts to expand into the eastern coastal forest (Expansion). Meanwhile, the elders continue investigation of the mysterious staff, trying to decipher the runes (Tech). Mu’lakka 1) Scribes continue to work on alphabet (tech) 2) The device is carried back to the main island so that it may be studied. (tech) 3) salting techniques continue to be studied (tech) 4) Fishermen work to improve their fishing draw with wider nets (income Results: The Ashelani Dominion: 19, 8, 16, 12 A chittering swarm of fierce warriors is raised for the glory of your queen (-10 income). As fortune should have it, your warriors have discovered the corpse of a great kraken that has washed up on the shore, forty feet long, its thick grey hide dulled by mud and deathly white mucous. Its genetic material is being analyzed to see if it is reproducible, but your research has only made a little headway (2 more successes). A breakthrough in your analysis of the resin producing gene has made it transferable into the Ashelani genome, but it is currently a dormant gene that can’t be activated (1 more success). Rhiam Reich: 19, 14, 16, 19 The constitution finally makes it into law, solidifying the Emperor Eckard’s power while preserving the authority of King Koragg (+2 culture, your armies only cost 9 income, not 10). Meanwhile along the coast, an army of orcs and men is raised, the Reich for the first time becoming aware that there are a multitiude of other powers in the world, each with their own ambitions (-9 income). Finally, the taming of the boars makes progress—the beasts can now be contained, and stupider orcs are already attempting to mount them. It is only a matter of time before your armies are augmented by these powerful and hardy cavalry (1 more success). The Halls of the Five 10, 1, 7, 14. Gojac makes no progress, still embittered by the fact that he is being forced to sit in a chair. He instead spends his time coming up with a variety of colorful curse words to use for the two times a month Rucahn shows up. Your initiative to rebuild the Imperial Palace fails when The Alterer, bored with the project and tired of having The Sustainer telling him what to do, snaps his fingers and transports the palace to the moon so that he doesn’t have to be bothered by it (this project can’t be attempted again). The Inquirer’s long-winded self-aggrandizing rants don’t seem to be provoking as much open ridicule out of Gojac, but this is because The Creator is spending most of his concentration carving a long splint of wood from the back of chair into a shiv with his long, bloody fingernails. Week after week, the shiv grows longer. It is only a matter of time. (1 more success). Derult: 1, 15, 3, 2 No progress is made on the iron mines, and your salt mines are becoming hotter and damper as you dig deeper and deeper for precious salt. Your automatons are finding it harder and harder to mine for less and less, and rust has been spotted on a few miners already (your salt mines now provide only 1 income, not 2 income). Your birds are very tempermental and are refusing to fly further than they are accustomed (be happy with your flying navies you bastard). Terraforming the desert is not going well by any stretch of the imagination, and your robots have no access to water with which to do so, except for the boiling hot water that has to brought up by the bucketful from the failing salt mine. Stinheim: 12, 16, 17, 3 Your dwarfs manage to push southward out of the mountains, but the final phase of the expansion has fallen through, and the great crack lies beyond your reach. As of right now, there are three successful colonies (+6 income) (+7 income) (+7 income), and lumber from the forest below your mountain slopes The Ignati Tribes: 3, 1, 20, 3 The great market makes no progress, your people being content to use one of the other three great markets in the world that trade has afforded them access to. The statue of the orc frolicking with the dragon-man is completed and shown off in the town square, but the delegates from Rhiam are horribly offended when, during the unveiling, the orc statue does not resemble an orc but more of a racist caricature of one. The artist, notoriously racist sculptor Hygh Baelric, was unapologetic, saying, “Guys, seriously, orcs all look the fucking same.” (your trade with Rhiam now only gives you 8 income, Rhiam still gets 10 income from its trade with you). The expansion is a huge success (+8 income) and with all of the forest’s lumber a fortress has also been built along your perimeter (+4 defensive bonus). There is no progress on deciphering the staff’s runes. The Mu’lakka Lands: 18, 10, 8, 10 The alphabet is finally complete (+2 culture). Your tech study fails. Your salt study fails. Your fishing initiative fails. Category:The Ledgers of Baldr